There exist many fishing lures of all types by which the fisherman hopes to increase his chances at success. Obviously, it is important to use a lure which approximates the food source of the targeted fish. Therefore, not only must the lure appear life-like, it must also possess the characteristic motions of the bait. Small bait fish are a popular choice to attract larger fish. The larger fish are especially attracted to the gliding, slowly descending movements of injured bait fish. Thus, it is desirable to have a lure which will exhibit these traits as it is being drawn through the water.
Another important consideration in developing lures is constructing the lures so that they do not get so easily tangled up in weeds or brush, where fish generally feed and hide. A streamlined lure whose hook barb is disposed within the body of the lure will be able to slide over any obstacles and avoid being snagged.